


Peace offering

by xofunghoul



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/F, Strangers to Lovers, coffee shop AU, genderswap AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xofunghoul/pseuds/xofunghoul
Summary: Joey is a Hollywood actress with a (not always real) reputation of never taking her relationships seriously. Filming a flick in London she meets Bennie, a barista at the coffee shop near the set, and also an actress, with whom she flirts daily. Bennie doesn't take the actress seriously until one day they have a heart to heart.
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Hardzzello Week 2019





	Peace offering

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story for the Genderswap!AU   
> I know it's kind of weird but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.   
> Moodboard by the moodboard and gifs queen ssasakii ([cardyandy](https://cardyandy.tumblr.com/) on tumblr)

When Bennie comes out of the stage door into the street outside of the theater, the first thing she sees is Joey, standing there with a small bouquet of colorful flowers in one hand and a box of chocolates in the other. But Bennie is ready to throw hands. A few days ago, they were at Bennie’s daytime job, a cafe where she works as a barista, when Joey found out she was opening a play that weekend and she got a little too over excited. The famous american actress wanted to invite every single one of her well connected friends in London to watch the play but Bennie told her no. They had a screaming match after her shift and Bennie was sure not only Joey wasn’t coming to the play, possibly not even to the cafe again. But apparently she was wrong and the redhead was too stubborn to let it go. When she looked around to see where Joey’s friends were, she noticed that she actually was by herself so she walked towards her, a stern look on her face and her arms crossed on her chest. Joey talked first as soon as she was close enough. 

“A little bit of a peace offering?” She gestures with the gifts towards Bennie with a smile but the blonde still has her arms crossed and at that she sighs. “Okay, look, maybe you were right to get mad at me because I wasn’t listening. So I listened. And I came here by myself to confirm what I suspected all along. You were amazing tonight Bennie. I even teared up a bit at the end. Now, I’ve seen you act. Now I know how good you are. I promise I wasn’t trying to pull any agenda when I said I could bring my friends to see you. I don’t want you to like me because I have connections--”

“I would never--”

“No, I know you wouldn’t. That’s why I offered too. And if now that I’ve seen you act you still don’t want me to tell my friends to come see you then I respect that. But I do really like you, Bennie.” Bennie softens her posture a little so Joey takes a step closer to her and continues and once again gestures the gifts for the blonde to take and she finally does. “So can I take you out to dinner to celebrate your opening?” Joey finally asks and after all the months they’ve known each other, this is the first time she makes an actual real move. Bennie looks at her and behind her where her cast mates are being hugged by their family and friends. Joey follows her eyes and looks over her shoulder, then back at the blonde.“Unless you had other plans.”

“My family is in Sherborn, they don’t come to these things.” She looks down for a split second and then back up to Joey, trying to seem unbothered and is actually thankful that the redhead doesn’t comment on it. “I was planning to go home and get some sushi for myself. A little treat to celebrate.”

“Okay--?” Joey raises an eyebrow at her and she’s smirking and Bennie doesn’t know if she wants to smack or kiss it off her face but instead she rolls her eyes.

“I’m saying, if you’d like to have sushi with me that’d be alright.” Bennie says in pretence annoyance but there’s a slight smile threatening to break her hard exterior. 

“I’d love to.” 

“Okay…”

“Okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” She waves behind her to her fellow cast mates and gestures with her head for Joey to follow her. “I can’t pay for sushi for two though.” 

Joey chuckles and walks beside her, as close as she can and Bennie lets her. “That’s fine. I can pay for sushi. I invited you, didn’t I?”

“And I have okay wine. It’s not great but it’s not shit.” The blond keeps with the warnings. 

“I can do okay wine.” 

“And my loft is quaint-- to say the least.”

“Are you trying to get me to back down?” Joey asks looking at her, equal parts amused and resilient. “Because that’s not gonna happen.” 

“No, I’m just trying to be upfront about what you should expect.” 

“I’m not expecting anything other than spending time with you.” 

Bennie says nothing to that but as much as she tries, she can’t stop her smile from getting a little wider. And as much as she’s going to try to fight it, she knows she’s going to kiss Joey tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought of it in the comments!


End file.
